


Je T'ai Eu

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Gérard is alive, and Amélie is safe, but still she struggles.





	Je T'ai Eu

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing because i am WEAK for these two sobs gently

A soft click, and the large bathroom was flooded with light. Amélie hissed, the light too much for her tired eyes, and covered her face with the towel that she was carrying for a moment before sighing heavily and making her way back to the bathtub and reaching a thin hand to get the warm water running. She kept it underneath the stream for a few moments to ensure that it was getting towards the proper temperature, eyes still closed to avoid having to look into the brightness too long, and once she was satisfied that she wouldn’t be either frozen solid or boiled alive she shrugged the silk nightgown off of her body, and opened her eyes to watch as the tub filled.

She gave a soft yawn and stretched, and once she was satisfied with how full it was she stepped into the bathtub before sinking to sit and lean back into the warm water with a satisfied sigh. The tubs in the chateau were massive and easy to fit inside of, deep enough to drown a small child, and once she was up to her neck in water she sat up in order to turn off the faucet, leaning back to relax in her morning bath and almost feeling like she was going to fall asleep again.

Her relaxation was short lived, however, because she had to open her eyes eventually to reach for the shampoo - and when she did, her blood ran cold.

Red - the water was red -  _ blood. _ Fear was her primary reaction - absolute terror that it had happened again, that all of her healing was naught but a lie, that Talon still had her within its grasp even months after her tracker was removed and the reconditioning stopped. Hands shaking, she reached to grab onto the sides of the tub, the blood smearing from her hands to the untouched marble surface. She was in near hysterics now, breathing heavily with tears stinging at the sides of her eyes.

Amélie wasted no time in climbing out of the tub, not realizing the difference between the chilled air and warm water as she nearly slipped on the wet stone floor in her hurry. She stumbled over to the counter and grabbed onto it, hands almost shaking too much to have much of a grasp on anything, and made eye contact with her reflection. She was unable to hold back another sob when she realized that her skin was the sick blue tone she thought she left behind.

She slowly sunk to the ground, hyperventilating, and pulled her knees up to her chest before resting her forehead against them. Nothing had changed - she had been healed only to go right back to being blue and a murderer, and that was devastating to her - nothing had ever hit her harder. If she was in a calmer state of mind, she would realize that she wouldn’t feel anything if she was still working for Talon; she would realize that her skin wouldn’t turn back so quickly. For the moment, however, she was just in hysterics, unable to soothe herself.

“Amélie?”

A concerned voice seemed to come from all around her, and she just curled in on herself even further. Trying to block out any sort of light, pressing her hands over her ears to try and block out any sound. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, it was too much, she felt like she was dying…

“Amélie!”

The voice was a little more forceful this time, and she couldn’t help but let out a little whine.

“Amélie, mon amor, it’s just a dream, wake up!”

This time, the words were accompanied by gentle hands against her face and shoulder. The sensation of water around her body was one of the first things she noticed before she quickly opened her eyes with a gasp, and stared deep into the gentle brown of the man in front of her. He was shirtless, wearing only pajama pants as he had been when he went to sleep, and Amélie couldn’t help but reach her hands out to make absolute sure that he was real, and when her hands touched the hot skin of his chest she couldn’t help but burst into tears.

Gérard reached into the water then in order to lift her and pull her close to him, sitting on the floor with her held in his lap - he didn’t seem to care that she was dripping wet with bathwater and his pants would probably be ruined. Gentle arms wrapped around her as she cried, and he let her lean against him as she cried it out and the panic that normally would’ve followed a nightmare like that dissipated. He stroked her hair, murmuring gentle words of comfort in her ear as she began to calm down and her breathing calmed, until finally she was just a hiccupping and sleepy mess resting against his chest, one hand resting against his stomach and the other wrapped around him.

She opened her eyes slowly, but looking down only led her to see the multiple scars scattered across his abdomen. Amélie flinched a little, tracing one with her pointer finger with another round of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks/ She did that. She was the one who hurt him - she felt nauseous just thinking about it, wishing that she had been stronger than Talon’s reconditioning and had been able to resist the urge to hurt him.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and childlike as she looked back up to his face. He simply shook his head, gently pushing her face back to his chest so she wouldn’t have to look at the wounds that she left him with and rubbing her back gently. She shivered a bit, closing her eyes contentedly and allowing him to serve as something of a space heater against the cold air. She felt his hand swiping her hair out from her face to rest it behind her ear.

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” was his quiet reply as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. “It wasn’t your fault, Amélie. None of it was. If you were a bad person, if any of it was really your fault, you wouldn’t carry it around like this.” He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss against her forehead, and sighed heavily. “You’re safe now,  _ mon chéri, _ as am I. Nothing is going to hurt either of us again, I promise.” His hand cupped her cheek, and she gently rested both of hers atop it. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she muttered softly with a soft sniffle, removing one hand from his in order to rub her eye. She was still tired - from a combination of the time and her panic attack. She was beginning to dry off, so she supposed there would be no harm in getting some more sleep. “Can we go lay back down,  _ mon cher? _ ” she asked, looking up at him with wide and pleading amber eyes - all she really wanted to do was sleep all of this off alongside the man that she loved so much.

Much to her relief, he nodded, and she blushed deeply when he stood up still holding her in a bridal position. He leaned his head down to give her a gentle kiss, and she returned it happily. “Of course. You need some rest. I was about to ask the same.”

He then carried her back into their bedroom, and laid her down gently on their massive bed. She wasted little time in burrowing back underneath the covers, and Gerard joined her quickly, pulling her close - she sighed happily and snuggled up against her, already feeling her eyes beginning to close again as she relaxed against him.

Slowly, she drifted back into unconsciousness, floating off into sleep but anchored to reality by Gérard’s warm body beside hers. Her sleep this time was dreamless and peaceful, and she knew that he would still be there when she awoke - and that was more than enough to make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please feel free to kudos and comment!


End file.
